Hikari's Father
}} Hikari's Father is a minor character in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Minor Character Design Hikari's Father is a bespectacled old man in a light yellow suit with a sleeveless, deep red sweater with deep brown slacks. His tie is a blue, polka-dotted tie that is identical to the one seen worn by Doe. Personality Hikari's father is a kind old man that is the only person that genuinely cared for Hikari before the Persona users, as he helped to develop her mindset and her interest for movies. He wished for Hikari to become a unique person instead of following the footsteps of other people, living her fullest and becoming loved by everybody like the protagonist of a musical. Profile Hikari's father is the sole parent of Hikari and is the only person who genuinely cared for her. He works as a projectionist and would frequently bring her daughter out for movies, and he used to edit movies himself by manually connecting the films. Therefore, he was well respected by his daughter and became her beloved parent. In order to imitate his footsteps, she wished to become a movie director so he can watch her movies. Every time when his daughter felt down due to an emotional abuse that made her paranoid about certain things, he would give her emotional support to make her feel better. Eventually, Hikari wrote an invitation letter so he could watch her first movie, implied to be a biopic of herself. However, as he is more often than not busy at work, he does not have time to take care of her daughter often. She would either have to keep an eye on her house herself, but in other intervals her aunt and uncle arrives to keep an eye on her. One day when they were keeping tabs on her, they noticed that she was not studying and was shooting movies. Her relatives only care about her getting good grades instead of letting her do anything she wanted to do and straight up called her out as abnormal. It was also implied that they wanted to talk matters with her father so she would study instead. The events resulted in Hikari's Complex Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder to be kicked in due to repeated denial and humiliation that convinced her that everything that her father taught her to be loved by everybody caused them to hate her instead. This caused her to believe that she really had ashamed him, and as a result, she refused to be open with him in order to prevent him from being enraged. Eventually the suppressed negative feelings overwhelmed her and she withdrew herself in her room so she could become "normal." Her father appeared to give her a notebook to write stageplay ideas, which would be used by the party to map the in-game Labyrinths in the actual game. When he attempted to get her out of her shell, he asked her a question: "Why do you have to be like that?." While this was merely a concern for his daughter withdrawing herself, the exact words are said before people began to scold her for defying them. This had convinced her that everyone, including her beloved hated her for being "unique" and she broke down completely in a fit of traumatic flashbacks taking the form of hallucinations of people scolding her with the exact phrase. This resulted in her image of him being completely twisted into the form of Doe, a Cognition taking the form of a hideous figure that is mixed with her negative thoughts. According to Doe after he was defeated, Hikari would often fake a smile just to make her father happy even if she was already in catatonic depression when her will was imprisoned in the Cinema. When Hikari returns to reality, she got an urge to meet him and he was revealed to have never changed his stance on her at all. He was surprised that she was so worked up in all of a sudden, and gave full support for her to complete her movie that she stopped shooting when she fell into depression. Gallery Trivia * His real name is unknown. Category:Persona Q2 Characters